1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding cartons, and more particularly to a seal end folding carton having a reclosable pouring opening formed in a side wall thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,308,956; 4,223,789; 4,113,103; 4,019,673; 4,015,768; 3,768,719; 3,563,447; 2,925,948.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a seal end carton having a reclosable pouring opening formed in a minor side panel thereof which is reclosable by means of a side section of hinge flap which is foldably joined to an adjacent side wall of the carton initially, but is thereafter separated therefrom and foldably joined to another section secured to the upper wall of the carton.